


Purr Love

by kissoohae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/pseuds/kissoohae
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't like the new hybrid so much.





	Purr Love

                It was one hazy summer day with Jongin slowly dozing off in front of the television, sitting on the floor with his back against the seat of the couch. A history channel airing on the television, a show the hybrid hated so much but can’t do anything to change the channel because of two reasons. First, the remote control was broken just in time the owner, Junmyeon, left the apartment. Second, changing the channel using the built-in buttons on the appliance was too old school and Jongin believed he’s too modern for that stuff.

                Somewhere in the verge of his consciousness, he managed to feel weight on his shoulders. He’s going to be groomed to sleep again by his enemy-hybrid-turned-mate.

                His mate’s legs were dangling from his shoulders and he loved it when Kyungsoo does that. He could lean on the other’s pale thighs as he dozes off.

                Jongin’s ear twitches as the other laps his tongue against the fine, black fur. His tail lazily wrapped around the other’s left leg.

                Another tail of golden brown fur managed to pull his tail away and Jongin weakly smiled in defeat, either caused by sleepiness or his mate’s annoyed hum. He always knew Kyungsoo hated it when he does that but he loves it anyway.

                Instead, their tails intertwined and it wasn’t long before he fell asleep between his mate’s legs.

 

 

\--

 

 

                If Junmyeon is asked about how his adopted hybrids came from mortal enemies to inseparable mates, the man would just let out a small laugh and shake his head. He knew he would sound absurd if he said how he witnessed the blooming relationship since the very first minute he took Jongin home.

                Jongin could recall every detail of that day.

                Two years ago, he was sixteen when he was adopted by the nicest human he met. The way Junmyeon talked to him was so gentle, so father-like. He thanked the heavens for sending such an angel.

                But it wasn’t as heavenly as he thought when he was brought home. The second the stepped into the apartment unit, a pair of golden eyes shot daggers into his from another hybrid across the room. He was obviously not so welcome in his new home.

                He thought it was weird for him to think that such deadly glare comes from a pretty face and made the other hybrid look cuter than scary.

                “Kyungsoo, let’s welcome Jongin here,” their now-shared-owner said, tapping the new member of the household’s shoulder. “He’s very nice and I’m sure you’ll like him.”

                The golden hybrid didn’t budge nor say a word, eyes still stinging the innocent hybrid.

                “I’ll just be in my room and Jongin,” Junmyeon turned to his new kid, “Kyungsoo will give you a tour around the apartment.”

                Jongin followed the man with his gaze across the room and when the man disappeared completely, there was stillness in the room. Nothing moved and not a sound at all.

                “Tsk,” the golden hybrid named Kyungsoo clicked his tongue, catching the other’s attention. He gave Jongin a judging look before turning away and laid down the couch. “Not even worth it.”

                Jongin wasn’t sure what it meant but it could be about him.

 

 

                The first few days were quiet. It was as if Junmyeon felt like he didn't adopt another hybrid. From where Kyungsoo stays, Jongin is always a few meters away, eyes wandering around the room. There was an unspoken rule of not getting as near as three meters from Kyungsoo.

                The reason Junmyeon adopted another hybrid was because 17-year-old Kyungsoo was too lazy. Too snob and spoiled. The hybrid barely went near the front door so the neighbors weren’t even aware that a hybrid stays in one of the units.

                The man thought it was about time the hybrid socializes, looking for a potential mate and be responsible. But Kyungsoo was never interested. He can’t even prepare his own food. He plays the role of a royal hybrid where his human is his slave.

                The fact that the new household member’s existence was being ignored by the other hybrid made Junmyeon feel bad for Jongin. He had seen the hybrid’s excitement and happiness when he told him he was going to bring him home and now the disappointment that he failed to provide a healthy environment for him. Jongin never had a complaint but the man knew that the hybrid deserves a better home.

                The next few weeks had the house full of Kyungsoo’s muttering and whining about Jongin’s stupidity and ignorance. It was later followed by a worse month of Jongin learning to fight back verbally against the other’s complaints over nothing because truthfully, the black hybrid didn’t do anything wrong.

                “Okay, Kyungsoo. Tell me what’s wrong,” Junmyeon approached the mumbling hybrid in his own room next to Jongin’s.

                “His whole existence is so wrong,” the hybrid answered.

                Junmyeon just doesn’t understand.

                The days just gotten even worst. The two would bicker here and there, arguing over unreasonable things like why their toothbrushes are next to each other’s or how their laundries are on the same baskets and washed on the same washing machine.

                Junmyeon just watched them do their daily businesses. Their daily nonsense arguments and pretentions of not seeing each other in the same room. It was the usual until one day, a friend of his came over with another hybrid.

 

 

                The hybrid was pretty and the name’s Luhan, adopted by Chanyeol. Junmyeon didn’t miss the way Kyungsoo rolled his eyes when the giant entered the apartment because he knew how much Kyungsoo hated the other’s height for no reason at all.

                It wasn’t surprising when Luhan, another cat hybrid with brown fur, instantly clicked with Jongin. Both hybrids were nice, unlike the snob one on the corner by the window, minding his own business.

                The hybrids watched a movie from Junmyeon’s collections, except for Kyungsoo who was in his room. The men were in the kitchen, talking and cooking when Luhan decided to get something for them to eat while watching the movie. There were left over pizzas from earlier so he brought the box over to the living room.

                “Trying to be a prince, huh?” Kyungsoo spoke and the other two hybrids looked up to his direction where he just got out of his room. “He can get himself his food if he’s hungry.”

                “Well, we’re sharing it so it’s okay,” Luhan said back.

                “Enjoy it while it lasts,” the golden hybrid muttered and went back to his room.

                And that’s when things got a little weirder and a tad better.

 

 

                That very night, Kyungsoo offered a cup of chamomile tea for the black hybrid who was having a hard time sleeping. Jongin was surprised, his ear twitched upon catching the click of his doorknob, when Kyungsoo came in with a cup of hot tea in hand.

                “Chamomile tea,” Kyungsoo said, voice void of any emotion.

                The black hybrid sat up, blue eyes glowing from the light’s reflection behind the other hybrid. “Poisoned?”

                “It’s not even funny. Just drink the damn tea.”

                “How do I know it’s not poisoned?”

                “Whatever.”

                Jongin watched the other’s silhouette move over to his desk and carefully placed the cup before heading back to the door.

                “Have fun slowly dying anyway. See you on the other side.”

 

 

                Junmyeon noticed the changes. It gradually took bigger steps compared to the progress of growing their hatred. Kyungsoo was unusually clingy and by that, it meant the hybrid approaching Jongin in silence, handing him anything he could think of – remote control, towel, hair brush, a flower pot, a book or even a broken glass.

                Surprisingly, Jongin never complained and accepted everything in silence.

                Simple silent approach turned into small exchanges of greetings. Weeks passed and Kyungsoo was literally following the other around and even gets upset when Junmyeon asks Jongin to come with him to the supermarket. Kyungsoo feels so upset to the point that he faked the other’s fever with onions and a thermometer dipped on warm water.

                The man wasn’t that dumb not to know but he let it go because finally, Kyungsoo was getting interested on someone else other than himself. He started making food for them (excluding the owner), paying (too much) attention to Jongin and even groom the other hybrid when he barely even touched other people.

                The only problem was that Kyungsoo isn’t subtle about his affection. He does things he wants and very possessive especially when visitors come. He looks rude to the others. Still, Jongin doesn’t complain and just smiles when Kyungsoo hisses at everyone who wants to touch the other.

               

 

                Jongin just knew it, that had been something between them the moment he stepped into his new home. The way the other threatened him with a glare, those meaningless arguments and random rants were just the start of everything they have now.

 

 

\--

 

 

                “Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s voice was soft on his ear and fingers fondling his hair. “Wake up.”

                He hummed softly, consciousness slowly drifting back to him. His hand crawling up to the other’s resting on his shoulder as the other started purring and nosing his hair.

                “Don’t waste your time sleeping the whole day.”

                Looking up to meet his mate’s sweet, heart shaped smile was making his hazy day clearer. It was one of the things he lived for.

                “I’ll go get your stuff! Junmyeon hyung won’t be back until 10! I’ve been waiting for this day the whole week!”

                Kyungsoo was in a bright mood, something only he could witness. Despite the cold exterior his mate shows towards others, whenever they’re all alone, Kyungsoo is nothing but a bright kid pampering him with love.

                “Uhm, what are we going to do again?” he asked, earning a neutral face from the other.

                “Really? Are you serious? I’ve been talking to you about it the whole week.” Only a guilty smile crept on the other’s lips. “I am so done with you, Jongin.”

                “You still love me.”

                Kyungsoo quietly untangled himself away from his mate, went to the kitchen and went back with a cup of coffee. He looked at Jongin as he placed the cup on top of the coffee table in front of the other. “Have fun dying.”

                “I love you more,” the younger cooed, eyes following the figure towards the bedroom.

                “Die harder!”

 


End file.
